The One Billion Survivor
The One Billion Survivor is a dance platformed is a dance rhythm game developed by Andamiro, StudioJoho, Nintendo, HyperMix Entertainment and PhantomLegBattery Games, and released on September 8, 2018. Data can be transferred from Dance Master 7 to 8 Ultra Max to the full version of the One Billion Survivor is available as of version 2.1. An exclusive video, called "Melting Melting Melting" is available as of version 2.1 and higher. The video isn't available of the lite version, until version 2.4. The Master Emblem is an item that can be rewarded after completing the Golden and Fright Zone Challenges, powering up with fire and ice, and filling up with ink. The only way how you can unlock Pump It Up XX and The One Billion Survivor XX is by defeating the Extra Final Boss. There are a total of 145 soundtracks of the Survival Jukebox, and 211 in the PIU jukebox. There are 4 power-ups: Protective Gusher: Starts with 100% more health. Fury Gusher: All melee attacks and dance tapping gives you 5 times the points. Regeneration Gusher: Every heart you get gives you eight thousand points. Midas Gusher: Every dance tap gives extra King coins. Minecraft Original Videos When the player completes the Extra Final Boss for the first time, 5 new videos are added. Link 1 Link 2 Link 3 Link 4 Link 5 Stages Bold indicates that this requires the Dancer Survival Powered Executives and Barry Steakfries. * ''Stage 1'' * ''Stage 2'' * ''Stage 3'' * ''Stage 4'' * ''Stage 5'' * ''Stage 6'' * ''Stage 7'' * [[Stage 8|''Stage 8]] * [[Extra Final Boss|Stage 8 (Extra Final Boss)]] Links * Stage 1/Stage 1 EX (BanYa - Ignition Starts) * Stage 2/Stage 2 EX (Kyary - Tsukematsukeru) * Stage 3/Stage 3 EX (Quree - HTTP) * Stage 4/Stage 4 EX (D_AAN - Escape) * Stage 5/Stage 5 EX (Brandy - CROSS TIME) * Stage 6/Stage 6 EX (GAMETAL + DSPE - INKANTATION DX) * Stage 7/Stage 7 EX (CTS - Party Island Remix) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31LBID0RB2c '''Stage 8'] (FURTHER FLEW FAR FASTER FERENCE) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGweinZEhik Stage 8 EX] (GHOST RULE) Version History To see the version history, go here. Lite Version History To see the lite version history, go here. Challenges The Challenge Mode game consists of 300 challenges in-game. Golden Challenges Golden Challenges is the overall survivor challenges in Challenge Mode. It can be unlocked by beating 25 Party Mode levels, or 10 Challenge Packs. It has 20 challenges in 4 packs (Easy, Medium, Hard, and Expert). Whenever you jump right in into between the 1st and 19th Golden Challenge, it will start a Stage 8-4-3 boss beginning. ]] Fright Zone Challenges Fright Zone Challenges are very different to Golden Challenges and Challenge Mode, only has 10 challenges in 2 packs (Hard and Ultra Hard). It can be unlocked after beating Dan the Man in both Normal and Hard Mode, or completing 12 Challenge Packs, or completing 50 Party Mode levels. ]] Characters There are 21 official characters and there is 1 unofficial character exclusive to episode 8 of Glitter Force. # Barry Steakfries (main protagonist) # Dan (Halfbrick) # Josie (Halfbrick) # Nintendo Character Pack # Paint Character Pack # Mikutronix Pack # Just Dance Pack # The Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive # RB Twins (relative to the Cross Time Twins) # Dancer Survival Powered Executives # Glitter Lucky (Emily) # Glitter Sunny (Kelsey) # Glitter Peace (Lily) # Glitter Spring (April) # Glitter Breeze (Chloe) # Glitter Candy (unofficial) # Erica (from 2011 Fiesta EX) # Lucy (from 2013 Fiesta 2) # Prima (from 2015 Prime) # Mari (from 2017 Prime 2) # Miya (from XX) # Kang-Lim Arenas The Arena The Arena rounds are fought in a random order: # Mozzkeeper # Jalsakeeper # RoboRiot # Dynamix Master # RB-Dragon 2000 # Rapid Rave Slayer # OctoDeath # PartyRiot The final three are fought in order: # Ultra Ground Nation # The Powered Resistance # Emperor Nogo The Fright Arena The Fright Arena rounds are fought in order: # Fright Zone Challenge 1 # Fright Zone Challenge 2 # Fright Zone Challenge 3 # Fright Zone Challenge 4 # Fright Zone Challenge 5 # Fright Zone Challenge 6 # Fright Zone Challenge 7 # Fright Zone Challenge 8 # Fright Zone Challenge 9 # Fright Zone Challenge 10 The Glitter Arena The Glitter Arena rounds are fought in order: # Wake Up, Shake Up # What We Need # Run (All Together) # All Stars # Believe in You The Nightmare Five are the same: # Yeah # You Can't Stop Me # Every Woman # Lucky Girl # Glitter Force The True Arena The True Arena rounds are fought in a random order: # Mozzkeeper 1.4 # Jalsakeeper 1.4 # 24K RoboRiot # Super Dynamix Master # RB-Dragon 4500 # Thrash-Crash # Stock Rave Slayer # OctoDeath Super Doom # 24K PartyRiot # StockDeath The Nightmare Ten are fought in order: # Underground Nation # The Powered Resistance 2 # The Powered FrankenDevil # Miki Demon # Super Zion # Roaming Devil # IronGround Master # Emperor Nogo DX # Emperor Soul # Extra Final Boss (Phase 1 to 5) Boss Battles Levels After completing all the levels in Story Mode, you will unlock the Extra Final Boss. Other Games Kirby + Barry Steakfries and the Rainbow Curse This game is actually released on November 16, 2018 and includes two characters available. Overworld OST * Level 1 * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level 4 * Level 5 * Level 6 * Level 7 * Level 8 Wipeout: Survival Edition This game is released on April 11, 2019 and has 5 stages. Series - Episode - Level All Characters # Barry Steakfries (unlocked at first) # Kirby (unlocked at first) # King Dedede (unlocked at first) # Meta Knight (unlocked at first) # RB Twins (unlocked by completing 2 levels) # The Prime Group (unlocked by completing 5 levels) # The XX Group (unlocked by completing 7 levels) # The Dancer Survival Powered Executives (unlocked by completing 10 levels) All Levels # Intensity 1 (VERY EASY) # Intensity 2 (EASY) # Intensity 3 (Standard) # Intensity 4 (Moderate) # Intensity 5 (Tougher) # Intensity 6 (Challenging) # Intensity 7 (Insane) # Intensity 8 (Infernal) # Intensity 9 (Extreme) # Intensity 10 (MASTER) # Intensity 11 (HARDCORE) # Intensity 12 (LEGENDARY) All Boss Battles Bold indicates that it is unlocked after beating Intensity 12. # Gatekeeper # Susie # RB Twins # Glitter Force # Parallel Susie # The XX Group # The Dancer Survival Powered Executives KangLim's Adventure All Boss Battles # Ethra # Homunculus # Darksiny # Iron Beast # Ravanav # Straw Ghost # Rlim Shaikorth (Final Boss) # The Underground Nation (Extra Boss) # Ethra 2.0 # Homunculus 2.0 # Darksiny 2.0 # Gold Beast # Ravanav 2.0 # Straw Demon # Nyarlathothep (Penultimate Boss) # The Devil Underground Demon (Special Extra Boss) Lovecraft Game # Yog-Sothoth (v2.3) # Shub Niggurath (v2.5) # Nyarlathotep (v3.0) Rio Game Prime This game is released after Pump It Up XX's version 1.02.0 release date. This is an upgraded version of Rio applicable for PS3, Wii and DS, and now supports Cryo Console 2 and 3. This includes: * New user interface * Revamped Dance Mode and Party Mode * Games that have dances are now available to pick any Pump It Up song * Nine new characters (Barry Steakfries, Rio, Rou, Erica, Lucy, Prima, Mari, Mari 2.0 and Miya) * Over 45 mini-games * New Survival Mode * Story Mode now has Hard Mode * Dance Mode now has a new difficulty, Ultimate * Dance Mode has the ability to change the amount of goons/soldiers for winning between 10 and 200 * Carnaval Wheel now has 17 rounds and 5 jokers and score between 10 and 200 * Extra bonuses are bigger * New final boss * Four new levels Rio Game Prime is a free game, but it has in-app-purchases. All Game Modes are Story Mode, Party Mode, Garland Gala Mode, Carnaval Wheel, Dance Mode and Survival Mode. All Mini-games (levels) * This sign allows you can change the song. ** This sign needs to survive without taking damage. # Slide Soldiers (level 1-1) # Snowball Cannons (level 1-2) # Ice Hockey (level 1-3) # Traumatic Malfunction (level 1-4) # Snow Soldier battle (level 1-5) # Fruit Bomb (level 2-1) # Honey Crasher/You're It! (level 2-2) # Wash Your Worries Away (level 2-3) # Soldier Drop (level 2-4) # Forest Soldier battle (level 2-5) # Soldier Trap (level 3-1) # Tram Trials ** (level 3-2) # Whack-A-Goon (level 3-3) # Dodgem (level 3-4) # Tram-a-Goon (level 3-5) # Super MudBall (level 4-1) # Musical Platforms * (level 4-2) # Pump It Up (level 4-3) # Fire and Ice (level 4-4) # Vine Commando (level 4-5) # Soldier Bounce (level 5-1) # Barrel Hide (level 5-2) # Survivor (level 5-3) # Survivor2 (level 5-4) # Smuggler's Release (level 5-5) # Dance Mayhem * (level 6-1) # Soldier Bowling * (level 6-2) # Barry's Flying Mayhem (level 6-3) # Corcovado Demon (level 6-4) # Corcovado Palace (level 6-5) # Barry Basher (level 7-1) # Wave Battle (level 7-2) # Destructive Water Battle (level 7-3) # Crate Battle (level 7-4) # Mari and Miya (level 7-5) # Reaction Round-Up (level 8-1) # Fruit Stall Soccer (level 8-2) # Soldier Splash Down (level 8-3) # Barry's Sweeper Gang (level 8-4) # Where's Steakfries (level 8-5) # Pump It Up * (level 9-1) # Street Survival (level 9-2) # Pump It Up 2.0 (level 9-3) # Firework Finale (level 9-4) # One Night Stand (level 9-5) # Eternal Dreamland (level 9-EX) # Dance DSPE (Extra Level 1) # Yog-Sothoth (Extra Level 2) # Shub Niggurath (Extra Level 3) # Nyarlathotep (Extra Level 4) = Trivia * The One Billion Survivor is originally created when it is checking onto the Dance Fish Move Dance series, and it was released on July 8, 2018. * A free version of The One Billion Survivor, is called The One Million Survivor. * Prior to version 2.2 phase 2, the final boss is actually the Ultra Ground Nation, but as of version 2.2 phase 2, the final boss is the Ultimate ThroneMaster Nation Prime 2 DX. ** This is why the true final level is not a dance level like the previous 48 stages. * The lyrics of Story Mode in Stage 6 can be discovered after beating all the Fright Zone Challenges. ** It was creepily added in update 1.4, but it was fixed in update 1.6 as part of the Dancer Survival Powered Executives. * The Extra Final Battle is like the same episode as part of The Haunted House: Secret of the Ghost Ball: episode 24, except there is a few changes, there has a stronger final boss, and a survival challenge. ** This is why the Underground Nation upgrades himself to 5 ultimate phases: Ultimate ThroneMaster Nation, Ultimate ThroneMaster Nation DX, Ultimate ThroneMaster Nation Prime, Ultimate ThroneMaster Prime 2, and Ultimate ThroneMaster Nation XX DX. * After finishing a 100% file, Barry and Kirby will disappear to death, after defeating and completing the Extra Final Boss. Erica, Lucy, Prima, Mari and Miya will leave Barry Hotel. Gallery Battle Through The Master.gif|'BATTLE THROUGH THE MASTER' The Geezers.png|''The Geezers'' The XX Group.jpeg|''The XX Group'' RBTwins.png|''The RB Twins''